


Alex! You've Got to Rest

by FlickerInTheDark



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Comfort, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Determined, Lams - Freeform, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 13:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7716652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlickerInTheDark/pseuds/FlickerInTheDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander gets sick and fluffiness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alex! You've Got to Rest

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I wrote this a while back and decided to publish it. This is my secret guilty pleasure ship. I think Hamilton and John Laurens are so cute especially in modern day. If you don't like this ship or cannot bear to see Alexander with anyone but Eliza that's cool, I have a few works that are just Eliza and Hamilton. Any views expressed in this work is strictly the character's and is no reflection on my own personal views. Hope you enjoy!

John Laurens knew something was up with his boyfriend when he came home and was about to fling his briefcase in the couch, only to find a sleeping Alexander Hamilton. The sleeping form was wearing an old t-shirt and jeans and was clutching a plush sea turtle. Alexander had bought the turtle after a date at the zoo for John. They had named it Philip.

The clothing was odd. Alexander even on weekends liked to stay business casual in case he was going to spontaneously debate someone while shopping for groceries.

"Oh shit," he as he quickly moved his arm as not to hit Alexander. If he had not been so close to bashing in Alexander head with his heavy, metal tipped briefcase, he would have just let Alexander sleep.

But at that, Alexander turned over abruptly.

"Oh, it's you, John, you're home early."

"No, I'm home at the usual time, actually a lot later. I was a little tired so I grabbed Indian for dinner," he said hesitantly.

"What? It's 5 already?"

"7:30, why don't you wash up and we will have dinner. We can watch a movie and just have a chill night. How does that sound?" John asked. It wasn't like Alexander to sleep in the day or be still. It was Sunday and he wasn't teaching any weekend classes or study sessions so usually he would be preparing for the debate team's next match or running around the city doing errands. Alexander weirdly enjoyed running errands because it gave him many chances to argue with people.

After the Indian was dished onto plates and they settled on the couch together. It was only after the opening credits Alexander motioned for John to pause the T.V.

"Hon, where did you get this Indian?" Alexander said peering at his plate of curry and rice.

"The same place as always, Little India. Why?" John said taking another bite of naan.

"It can't be. This is tasteless. No spice! John did you get me something different because this is hardly spicy," Alexander said.

"Here let me take a bite," John said.

"If you ordered the wrong this by mistake it's fine," Alexander said not wanting John to be offended.

John took a bite and knew something was wrong with Alexander.

Chocking a bit on the spiciness he gasped, "Alexander, only you can eat this level of spiciness! Are you okay?"

Alexander was confused, John was no wimp when it came to spice, but Alexander ate his Indian at the spiciest that could be legally served. He continued to eat in silence, and halfway though the movie fell asleep clutching Philip the turtle. John had brought home some political drama he knew Alexander would like. He certainty did not mind that kind of movie, but he got it mostly so he could listen to Alexander commentary, which was always funny. Alexander would always criticize some poor senator or yell about the incompetence of the fictional government.

John actually quite enjoyed this movie and was so enraptured had not noticed Alexander sleeping. When the movie was over John looked over to see Alexander's reaction to it but saw instead Alexander sleeping with his mouth open drooling on poor Philip's green head.

John leaned over and kissed Alexander's nose. John then pulled back when he realized how hot his face was.

"Alexander, honey," he said gently.

"Wha…?" Alexander mumbled. He felt hot and groggy; he had not felt this way earlier.

"Listen, you feel hot, let me go grab the thermometer," he said quickly. He got up faster then Alexander could reply. He knew if he paused or was slow, Alexander would argue that he was fine.

He fetched the thermometer and ran back to the couch.

"Alex, I am going to need you to open your mouth," he said patiently. John worked as a pediatric doctor in a free clinic in the poorest part of New York.

It took swift action and no time for Alexander to think. Before Alexander could register what John said the plastic thermometer was in his mouth.

"I am fine really," Alexander said around the piece of plastic.

"Alex, you may be right but if you have something we need to know so we can get you in bed and resting. Besides keep your lips closed for two minutes," John said.

2 minutes later the thermometer beeped.

"101.3. You have a fever. Let's get you into bed my love," John said worried.

Alexander knew 101.3 degree fever wasn't good and he was tired so he let John lead him into the bedroom and change him into his comfy old Miranda college t-shirt and since Alexander was now shaking like a leaf at this point, a pair of John's sweat pants as well.

"Oh, sweetie! Let me tuck you into bed," John said gazing down at a shivering Alexander.

"I will be fine tomorrow," Alexander said with a weak smile.

"I hope so! For your sake at least," John smiled.

"Philip?" Alexander asked.

"Of course," John said. He ran into the living room and brought back he turtle. The turtle had originally been a gift for John but since purchasing the plushy it had fallen into the custody of Alexander.

Sometime that night John woke up to Alexander burning up and mumbling.

"Alex? Sweetie?" he said turning over.

"Please! No! Let me see him! You can't!" Alexander said.

"Shhh, shhh," John said rubbing Alexander's back.

"Angelica, you must let me! Eliza please listen!" he whimpered.

"Alex, baby, you are okay," John continued.

John felt Alexander's forehead to see if the fever had gone down. If possible, Alexander seemed to be the sun, burning him to the touch. John got out of bed and wet a washcloth and some aspirin. He came back the bed and saw Alexander shaking and sweating.

"Oh baby," he said as he placed the cool cloth on Alexander's head.

"No!" Alexander said when the cloth touched his forehead. He batted the cloth away.

"Alex, sweetie, we need to bring this fever down. Now I hate to wake you up but I need you to take these aspirin," John said gently.

Alexander was groggy and took the two pills.

"Here," John said handing Alexander a glass of water.

Alexander took the water a sipped it.

"Can I sleep now please?" Alexander pleaded.

"Yes of course honey!" John said grabbing Philip who had fallen off of the bead and replaced it under Alexander's arm.

The rest of the night passed peacefully enough. John barely slept; he couldn't because he worried about Alexander. Every time he stirred John would rub his back and remind him he was safe. The next morning was a Monday and John had to start the day at 7:30. Alexander was still sleeping. John felt his forehead and noticed Alexander's head to be considerably cooler but still warm. He knew if he woke him up now, Alexander would insist on going to work. John phoned the university to let them know Alexander wouldn't be there.

He phoned Angelica Schuyler one of Alexander professor colleagues. Angelica taught Women's Studies with a side class of African American studies and had a lecture hall right next to Alexander.

"Hey, John! What's up?" Anglica said when she answered her cell after two rings. Angelica was a good friend of them both. At the Christmas party last year, Alexander had invited John as his plus one. John had been feeling shy and awkward as people with who all worked together surrounded him. Angelica had immediately gotten John out of his shell. The two became fast friends over the topic of how stupid anti-vaccinators were.

"Like have you ever had polio? No of course not!" Angelica had said emphatically.

"I know right! I tell my patients parent's that all the time when they refuse to vaccinate but noooo! The guy who passed med school knows nothing! Besides I work in a free clinic, vaccinations are considerably cheaper so price is no excuse," John said loudly. Maybe it was the alcohol or the conversation but for once Alexander had to pull him away and take him home.

Over the months they had, had each other over to their homes for dinner. They had her sister. Eliza, who was both a foster mother and the head of a non-profit for children, over as well. But she was also the best cook he knew. She could make anything delicious including John's dreaded enemy bell peppers.

"Hi. I am pretty good. Listen I'm calling to let you know Alex won't be teaching today. He has the flu or some nasty bug," John said in a low voice. Alexander was like an acute guard dog; he could hear everything, even in his sleep.

"Oh, that's terrible! I'll let his student know that class is canceled," she said sympathetically.

"But more importantly, if my dear boyfriend, in his fever haze decides he is well enough to teach and shows up on campus, could you please call and let me know?" John said.

"Of course. Alexander is non-stop," she said with a slight laugh.

"Thanks so much Angelica," he said.

"Of course, anytime! Hope Alexander feels better soon!" she said.

John hung up and scribbled a note.

_Alexander,_

_I wrote this at 6:25 and you were still asleep and I didn't want to wake you. But when you do wake up, take these aspirin. I took out some of the soup Eliza made us a few weeks ago from the freezer. By the time you wake up, it should be thawed enough so you can just stick it in the microwave to warm up. DO NOT LEAVE THIS APARTMENT! Even if you feel well, take the day to rest up. If you do decide to leave this apartment and go to work, I have called Angelica and she will call me the instant she sees you and I will leave work and take you straight home. Hope you feel better. I will be home a bit earlier today to make sure you are okay, but if you feel really bad or there is an emergency go to the hospital right away and then call me._

_Love,_

_John_

John hoped the note would be enough to keep Alexander at home. With Alexander anything was possible. Before leaving he took out the soup and left two pills and water. He also left a soft kiss on Alexander's forehead. He left and took a taxi to work.

John was about 3 hours into his shift when he began to worry. He knew Alexander was probably fine and out of trouble but he decided to call Angelica in half an hour during her planning period.

"No, John, Alexander hasn't been on campus," Angelica said without missing a beat.

"Okay, I had this feeling," John said feeling stupid.

"No problem. Oh by the way if Alexander is feeling better this Friday, would you both like to come over Friday for game night?" Angelica asked.

"Sure, 5 days should be enough. But I'll let you know if we need to rain check," John said.

"Lovely. I'll see you both then. Bye," she said pleasantly.

The day dragged by until he could finally clock out. When he got home, the whole house smelled like Vicks VapoRub.

"Alexander?" John called.

"Ugggh. Bleh…" came from the bathroom.

"Alexander!" John said more urgently. He dropped his stuff at the door and without closing the door ran to the bathroom. Inside he saw Alexander hunched over the toilet puking.

John raced over to pull back Alexander's long, messy hair. He rubbed his back and encouraged him to, "Get it all out."

Finally, after about 2 minutes of off and on vomiting, Alexander raised his head.

"Sorry John," Alex said looking tired.

"Shhh, no need to apologize," John said.

Alexander was a mess. His hair was greasy and his skin had an unhelpful yellow pallor. His face was sunken in and he looked weak.

"Here take your shirt off and I'll put it into the washer. You go take a nice shower, that will make you feel much better," John said.

"I can't John," Alexander whimpered.

"Why not darling? I promise you will feel nice and warm," John said confused.

"Water. I can't, not today," Alexander said quietly and ashamed.

It hit John like a load of bricks. How could he have forgotten? Whenever Alexander wasn't feeling well or was stressed, he couldn't handle water. It was a trigger, a reminder of his times in the Caribbean. He would instead simply use dry shampoo or a wet washcloth and after a few hours of writing or calming down, he would be back to his usual self and take a shower. He had been seeing his therapist since John insisted he should see someone about his anxiety about water and overall manic nature. Alexander had refused but eventually gave in and now was calmer and a little less anxious.

"Well, here take this wash cloth and clean up a bit. Then we will get you into bed," John said.

Alexander just sat there. He was secretly humiliated; he never liked anyone to see him, less than his best self.

Soon Alexander was in bed. John noticed the poor guy looked worn out. His fever was gone but Alexander was still really sick. He figured it was just a bout of flu and he should be normal soon.

"John?" Alexander whispered.

John had been standing next to the bed just staring at him. John had assumed Alexander had fallen asleep

"John?" Alexander said.

"Yeah?" John answered.

"I was trying to do some writing and the words just kept warping and I couldn't focus," he said.

"What were you writing?"

"I was just trying to calculate over our joint incomes how long would it take us to adopt a monkey," Alexander said.

John began to smile, "Clearly being sick is doing things to your mind."

"No I'm serious how awesome would it be to have a monkey? I figure after we move into a house and if I can get tenure, then in about 5 years it is very doable" Alexander said eagerly.

"For one I am allergic to most pet dandruff and secondly it is illegal not to mention immoral," John said seriously.

"Still…" Alexander said drifting off.

John just shook his head at his silly boyfriend.

 


End file.
